


Baby Talk

by RandomRedneck



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A nervous soon to be mom talks to her future bundle of joy.





	Baby Talk

“Jeez, kid. You act like you’re in a rush to get out. Not like I’m gonna get much sleep when you get here. I wish you’d hold still so I could get some before you do.”

 

Avatar Korra lay awake in bed, her wife Asami sleeping like a log snuggled next to her. The source of her insomnia was evident through the blanket. Her rather swollen baby bump.

 

“If we have another one after you, Asami is taking the hit. I can’t even get a little exercise in without your mama here worrying about you. And me. I’m not mad at her though. She loves me. And I know she’s gonna be gaga for you.”

 

Asami stirred next to her, still snoring quietly.

 

“I wish you could see how excited she is. She’s got you a whole big nursery full of stuff you probably won’t find interesting after 3 minutes of playing with the box it came in.”

 

Korra yawned, staring at the ceiling.

 

“And not just her. You’ve got a whole big family to give you attention. A bunch of cool uncles and aunts. Wait until you meet your uncle Bolin. He’s already a giant kid at heart, so you’ll get along great with him.”

 

She sighed, trying not to wake Asami.

 

“I just hope you like me. Cause I’ll be honest, I’m a little scared. You’ll be here in a few weeks, and I haven’t even decided what to name you. I mean, I already lost the connection to my past lives. What if I can’t connect with a life I gave birth to?”

 

She glanced over at the clock. 1:13 AM. Her attention was drawn next to a hand resting itself on her belly.

 

“You’re adorable when you act worried.”

 

Korra thanked the spirits it was dark in the room. Because her face quickly turned beet red..

 

“Um…how much of that did you hear?”

 

Asami reached over and turned on the nightstand lamp.

 

“I woke up around ‘She’s gonna be gaga for you.’ You were so cute talking to her, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

 

Asami gave her fretting spouse a reassuring kiss.

 

“You don’t need a bunch of past lives to be a good mother. You just need love. And I can tell, even if you’re scared, you’ve got plenty of love to give her when she gets here. That, and a plethora of stories to tell her.”

 

Korra rubbed her eyes.

 

“I’m not crying. I’m just…sleepy…and thanks, babe…also, I kind of have been thinking of a name…promise you won’t think it’s stupid?”

 

Asami nodded, cuddling up beside her.

 

“I thought of calling her…Komi. It means “Snowflake” in the Water Tribe. And…well, it’s our names together. The first two letters of my name, and the last two letters of yours…that’s not too sappy, right?”

 

Asami shook her head.

 

“It’s a lovely name.”

 

Korra breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“I’m glad you think so. Cause…um…I think my water just broke.”

 

****Republic City Hospital, several hours later.** **

 

“Hey, sweetie. I finished calling everyone. They’ll be here later today to meet her.”

 

Asami walked back into Korra’s room, the new mom looking tired but happy. Holding a 6 pound, 9 ounce bundle in her arms.

 

“You hear that? They’re coming to see you. And your mama is here to see you too.”

 

Asami picked up her new daughter.

 

“Hi there. You’re a lucky little girl. You’ve got the Avatar and an heiress for parents. We’re gonna spoil you rotten, right Korra? …Korra?”

 

The second Asami took the baby, Korra had passed out like a light. A light that snored rather loudly.

  
“Sweet dreams, Korra. You earned some rest after tonight.”


End file.
